


bathroom realizations

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>> bokuto: dude i love akaashi!<br/>> kuroo: thank u captain obvious</p>
            </blockquote>





	bathroom realizations

**Author's Note:**

> some real cute blushy and fumbly bokuto bc i had to bribe kel into doing her homework   
> pls dont question the title i'm tired

      It wasn’t some well thought out plan. It didn’t come from agonizing nights, thinking about it until 3 in the morning. It was more or less a sudden realization while sitting on the toilet that he was kind of in love with his setter.

      So... it wasn’t Bokuto’s finest moment, but its not so bad, right?

      There was a slight problem, though. Now what?

      "Do I tell him?” Bokuto asked himself. “Nevermind, that was a stupid question. Of course I tell him. He deserves to know, I mean, it _does_  kind of involve him.”

      Checking his reflection in the mirror, triple checking his hair was perfect for the occasion. He wanted to make sure he looked great, this was a pretty important time in his life. He might've put on a bit of his old man's cologne too. For good measure.

      Bokuto grabbed his shoes, sending a quick text to Kuroo.

> bokuto: dude i love akaashi!!

> kuroo: thank u captain obvious

> bokuto: wats that supposed to mean?!

> kuroo: bro, are u just realizing this......

      Finding that he doesnt have the time for Kuroo's mind games, Bokuto shoved his phone in his pocket and turned on the corner of the street. All he could think about was just telling Akaashi that he could warm even Antarctica with his smile. That was romantic, wasnt it?

      Turning down another street, Bokuto’s paced significantly increased. There was this feeling of butterflies just welling up in his stomach and he felt like he could die if he didn’t get it out of his system soon. It wasn’t a terrible feeling, it honestly made him all the more excited to tell him.

      Bokuto turned a corner once more, Akaashi's house coming into view. This was it. This was the Moment.

      Standing in front of the house, Bokuto did a couple jumping jacks, jogged in place for a second, and smack his face lightly. "C'mon, Koutarou, you got this. Don't wimp out now, we're at the final stage."

Taking a deep breath, Bokuto knocked on the front door and took a step back. Now or never. Do or die!

      Except dying wasnt one of the things Bokuto wanted to do, but not the issue here. The real issue is Akaashi himself answering the door, wearing an undershirt and sweatpants and Bokuto really needs a glass of water.

      "Bokuto-san? Is there something wrong?" Akaashi's face had 'worried' written all over it.

      "N-Nope! Nothing wrong at all! Why would you ask something like that?!" Bokuto’s arms waved around excessively.

      Akaashi leaned against his doorway, arms crossed. "Well, you did just kinda show up on my doorstep sweating..."

      "OH, oh. Right. Yeah. Well, you see I just, uh-" Bokuto could feel his face flushing and he knew he was moving around more than usual while speaking, but it just wouldn’t come out.

      Bokuto took a moment to actually look at Akaashi again and the sun hit him at just the right angle, giving him this perfect angelic glow without being too harsh or too bright. He had that same amused look on his face that he gets when he's watching his younger siblings play around. Those butterflies were coming back again at full force and he really, truly felt like he was gonna die if he didn’t say it.

      "I LOVE YOU, AKAASHI KEIJI!"

      He was so sure he was red down to his toes, his palms sweating more and more by the minute. This was probably the most ridiculous he's ever looked, but all he could think about was how handsome Akaashi was and how he was kind of getting closer.

      "So yeah, yeah. That's uh, that." Bokuto scratched the back of his head. "I should-"

      "You are so cute." 

      Akaashi reached for Bokuto’s hand, brushing his thumb over Bokuto’s knuckles. “I love you too, Bokuto-san. Do you want to come inside or would you prefer to stand outside and do more jumping jacks?”

      Bokuto just nodded, letting himself be led into Akaashi’s house. It wasn’t until maybe 5 minutes later, his head finally caught up with everything that just happened and maybe now Akaashi’s entire neighborhood knows that they’re dating. No big deal.

 

 


End file.
